Catfish
by HailingSnowStorm
Summary: The even insecure clary, creates a fake online profile on a website and attracts Jace,her lifelong enemy. He of course falls hopelessly in love with her. When she sort of falls in love with him too, will she reveal herself to him? Will her accept her for who she is?


_The first day of school was always the hardest for little Clarissa. Because her father was in the military, they did a lot of moving. Almost every year, Clarissa would not only have to get use to a new house, but also a new school with a bunch of new people._

_The last time she moved it wasn't because of her dad, but because of the students there. They would dowse her with soft-drinks. Usually it would be "Ginger ale", but sometimes it was Strawberry Fanta and other drinks. A bunch of the older kids thought it would be funny to pelt her with anything red. They didn't care if it was fruits or art materials. If it was red, it was thrown at her. One time they even painted her whole body red. They begged her not to tell when she threatened to show the principle She would have told, but if she snitched they wouldn't let her hang out with them. Then she'd have to hang out with the weird kids, like that boy Simon. The struggles of being a 9 year old._

_Clarissa quickly ate her breakfast and packed her book-bag She wanted her mama to be proud that she got ready all by herself. When her mom entered the room, Clary instantly greeted her._

_"Mom?"_

_"Yes love."_

_"What if they don't like me? What if my teacher is mean? What if I can't find any friends to play with at recess? What if-"_

_"Baby, they'll love you. Just be you."_

_Satisfied with her mothers answer, Clary raced down to the bus-stop and stood by the mailbox. When the bus came to pick her up, she scurried onto it. She hoped she would find a good seat. All the seats that were left though were ones it the front. She supposed that would have to do. The ride to school was a long and lonesome one. It wasn't fun being the oddman out. _

_Her classroom had white walls with pictures from the previous class still up on it. Her teacher was an old women, who had beautiful blue eyes. Clary looked on the board and saw directions to look for her seat. Her name was on a desk next to one that said, "Jace." She sat and waited patiently for this Jace kid to come. She could make friend's with him first! As time progressed,she tried talking to a group of kids who sat around near her desk. They acted as if she weren't there and cast their eyes in a direction opposite of her. _

_She sighed and realized that she would not be making any friends with anyone in this class. Clary opened up her book-bag and took out a piece of paper and began doodling pictures of some of the students in her class. She was on a girl name Aline when someone tapped her shoulder._

_A little boy with blond hair waved at her and said, "Hi, those are some nice drawings you have there!."_

_"Uh you."_

_"Got a name?"_

_"Duh, it's Clary!"_

_"Huh, well Clary I was wondering if you wanted a hug."_

_"A hug?"_

_"A hug, you know those things where one person holds another person?"_

_"I know what a hug is, and um yes I would like one", she said while looking down at the floor. A light blush spread across her face. _

_Jace reached for her and seemed to embrace her, but when he let go and stood in front of her, a long braid of red hair could be seen dangling from his fingers. Along with the hidden scissors Clary instantly reached for the back of her head and pulled her hood over it. She dashed out the classroom and into the bathroom. Tears fell from her eyes one by one before she left them erupt from her eyes, creating steady flow of the salty water. She hated her hair. She hated the classroom. She hated the teacher. She hated the students, but most of all she hated Jace. Little did Clarissa know, but this was the beginning of a very beautiful enemy-ship. _

_Just be you.(Beep)_

_Just be you.(Beep)_

_Just be you.(Beep)_

Clary know remembered why she never set an alarm clock. The noise kind of just blended in with whatever she happened to be dreaming about that particular day.

_Just be you._

Clary thought back to these words often.

If she were truly just herself, nobody would talk to her. Oh wait, no one talked to her already. Her only real friends were some paints and pastel crayons. She rolled over on the bed and hit the dreaded alarm clock. She reached for her phone, which was sitting on the nearby stand.

She had received 17 messages. All of which were from guys she had talked to under a fake profile on the internet.

It was funny, the internet was the one place where Clary was truly Clary... sorta. In a weird way. All the feeling she bottled up inside were vented to whatever poor soul friend-ed her. Her profile name was, Emily Smith. The profile picture was of a girl who had blue eyes and long blond hair that fell to her thin waist. She had nice hips and boobs that any guy could appreciate.

Clary started being this fake girl at the age of 14. She was now 17. She was fed up with waking up to go to hell every morning then coming back to a father who was never there and and a mother who was always out with some mystery guy. So, she started "cat-fishing". Cat-fishing was basically when you used a fake profile along with a fake picture and fake information to coax somebody into falling in love with you. Clary had done it countless times. Even fell in love with some of the guys, but as soon as she told them the truth, as soon as they saw her real face, they never talked to her again.

But what else was she to expect? She was just the anorexic, bulimic freak who toyed was guys for a living. She hated herself.

Perhaps that's why people created the internet to be some virtual dark alley. They were unhappy with the person who they truly are, so they created the person who they really wanted to be.

Clary stretched and barely had a foot out of bed before her phone buzzed. She glanced over at it and only saw a letter J before smiling and looking back towards the floor.


End file.
